Copending application of Edwin H. Land, Ser. No. 234,937, filed Feb. 17, 1981, (commonly assigned) is directed to a method for forming a predetermined spaced array of sites and then forming single effective silver halide grains at said sites. Thus, by forming the sites in a predetermined spatial relationship, if the silver halide grains are formed only at the sites, each of the grains will also be located at a predetermined and substantially uniform distance from the next adjacent grain and their geometric layout will conform to the original configuration of the sites.
Copending application of Arthur M. Gerber, Ser. No. 298,640, filed Sept. 2, 1981, (common assignee) is directed to a method for forming a photosensitive element comprising a plurality of single effective silver halide grains, which method comprises coalescing fine-grain silver halide in a plurality of predetermined spaced depressions. Preferably, the coalescence is effected by contacting fine-grain silver halide with a solution of silver halide solvent.
Copending application of Edwin H. Land and Vivian K. Walworth, Ser. No. 298,638, filed Sept. 2, 1981, (common assignee) is directed to a method of forming a photosensitive element comprising a plurality of single effective silver halide grains, which method comprises coalescing a fine-grain emulsion in a plurality of predetermined spaced depressions by contacting said fine-grain emulsion with a solution of a silver halide solvent containing a dissolved silver salt.
Copending application of Vivian K. Walworth, Ser. No. 298,637, filed Sept. 2, 1981, is directed to a method of forming a photosensitive element comprising a plurality of single effective grains in a predetermined spaced array which comprises coalescing a fine-grain silver halide emulsion in a plurality of predetermined spaced depressions in a surface, where said coalescence is carried out by contacting said fine-grain emulsion with a silver halide solvent in the vapor phase.
The term, "single effective silver halide grain", refers to an entity at each site which functions photographically as a single unit which may or may not be crystallographically a single crystal but one in which the entire unit can participate in electronic and ionic processes such as latent image formation and development.
It is known in the art that silver halide prepared by evaporation techniques show photographic recording properties. Such evaporation is achieved by heating silver halide to a temperature in excess of its melting point in a vacuum evaporation system. See, for example, Photographic Science and Engineering, Vol. 11, No. 5, Sept.-Oct. 1967, pages 316-321.